Mistery Live
by JeN's StAhL
Summary: Dos hermanas lograran cambiar una historia sin querer e inculcaran emociones en seres, y ambas poseen diferentes habilidades que las meterán en cientos de líos. ¿Lograran escapar con vida? Tiene de todo un poco, elixie, kory, creo que puede haber hasta otras parejitas... espero disfruten el trabajo que comparto con Aky. Besos a todos.


**Este ff lo estoy haciendo junto con Aky, es básicamente nuestra historia en Bajoterra. Espero disfruten nuestro trabajo, sin mas que decir, los dejamos con el primer capitulo... de muchos que se aproximan...**

**Capitulo 1: El comienzo de todo**

En el mundo existen muchas personas, la mayoría de ellas no saben los grandes secretos que están ocultos, misterios y revelaciones que aún no se conocen, quien diría que toda una revolución tuvo su origen en el lugar menos esperado existente?

Dos hermanas que cambiaran una historia sin querer, y que lograran inculcar emociones en seres. Pero no todas las historias tienen un final y comienzo feliz, en este caso puede que varíen ambos.

Una chica de dieciocho años, Akyra Stahl, sombría misteriosa y aislada, todo lo contrario a su hermana menor, Jenssy Stahl, de quince años, siempre feliz amable, tierna cariñosa y dulce. Todo lo contrario una de la otra, lo que provoca grandes peleas y discusiones entre las mismas, una quiere hacer algo y la otra se niega.

Toda esta situación se vio más grandemente empeorada después del fallecimiento de su madre, ambas chicas se separaron aún más, cada una decidió tomar un camino, pero aun sin alejarse de su hogar. Antes se debe mencionar que la vida no siempre es fácil, para nadie lo es, incluso para las personas que poseen muchas formas de auto superarse.

¿Pero que se va a hacer?

Este mundo no es perfecto, y si existe algún medio de perfección, pues creo que la mayoría de personas ni si quiera se acerca a eso. El día de trabajo anterior había dejado a una pobre chica muy cansada, trabajo hasta muy tarde y para mayor desventura su jefe no había podido abonarle por su noche de trabajo, podía suceder algo peor?

Seguramente si, ambas eran profundas amantes de los felinos, tenían dos hermosos gatos, uno era macho, su pelaje era una linda mezcla entre negro y azul, y sus ojos de un color azul celeste que combinaba a la perfección, este tierno animal era perteneciente a Akyra.

Su otro felino, en cambio era hembra, su pelaje era de un color rojizo-amarillento con pequeñas interjecciones de blanco, y sus ojos color verde claro, era un muy tierno animal, y este por supuesto pertenecía a Jen.

Estos traviesos animalitos eran los que ayudaban a ambas jóvenes a olvidarse de sus tristezas, sus juegos y ronroneos esparcían felicidad por doquier, pero claro un animal aunque este domesticado disfruta salir al aire libre. Y por este día, no habían salido, Akyra estaba agotada y Jen se encontraba muy concentrada en un trabajo colegial, ninguna de las dos podía salir con ellos a un paseo, así que por lo visto, ambos felinos salieron de la casa.

Su casa se encontraba un poco apartada del área urbana de la ciudad, detrás de la misma estaba un gran bosque, lleno de animales y esplenda y diversa naturaleza, ríos y quebradas, en fin, el lugar era hermoso, no era tan conocido por las personas, pues en esa área supuestamente se había cometido un asesinato.

Y nadie quería acercarse, pero los animales no comprenden las creencias humanas, así que sin querer pero más que todo queriendo se infiltraron en los adentros del bosque.

El felino macho se llamaba SplendorMan, y la felina Playgirl, sus nombres fueron graciosamente colocados por sus dueñas, debido a la personalidad de los animalitos. Seguían jugando entre sí, pero de lo que no se daban cuenta es que cada vez más se adentraban grandemente en el bosque.

El felino peli Azul cayo inesperadamente en un agujero, y la felina pelirroja lo siguió quedando en el mismo estado que él. Ambos estaban acorralados en el lugar, lo más extraño es que en vez de ser todo húmedo y terroso, en cambio tenía una superficie plana de cemento y roca sólidas, los felinos no prestaron atención a ese detalle, ellos simplemente comenzaron a maullar asustados y desesperados, mas sus intentos eran en vano...

_**En la casa con las chicas...**_

– ¿Jen...que hora eeesssshh...?– dijo la chica en medio de un bostezo. –Las cinco de la tarde dormilona...– contesto la joven con sarcasmo e indiferencia.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué no me despertaste? Es tarde tengo que ir al trabajo ahora mismo...– especetó la chica con preocupación y enojo.

–Solo te devolví el favor Akyra...– dijo la chica un poco enojada.

– ¿Esto es porque olvide decirte la hora?– reto la otra joven.

– ¡No solo eso, gracias a ti ya no poder asistir a la reunión más importante de mi vida!– su tono de voz cambio.

–Oh sí. Te perderás la "famosa" reunión de dibujantes expertos que gran cosa...– dijo la ojimorada.

–Tu sabías que eso era importante para mí, pero no te importo– dijo la ojiazul entre medio de lágrimas.

– ¿Dibujar? Por Dios...– dijo con sarcasmo.

La otra chica solo la miro con recelo tomo sus dibujos y fue directo a su habitación. Y sin querer cerro de un portazo la puerta, lo que más odiaba de su hermana era eso, que no le importara lo que a ella le gustaba.

Coloco los dibujos en la mesa de trabajo de su habitación y busco a su minina, al no encontrarla se preocupó mucho, la busco por toda la casa y nada, tampoco aparecía el gato de su hermana, la situación la estaba empezando a preocupar, al no encontrarlos por ningún lado se desesperó un poco.

¿En donde se habrían metido?

_**Mientras tanto con los felinos... **_

–_Playgirl puedes alcanzar la salida?– pregunto el macho. _

–_Aun no, levántame un poco más... _

Su "plan de escape" consistía en que alguno de los dos pudiera alcanzar el agujero por donde habían entrado, lo malo es que estaba muy alto desde su punto de vista, se encontraban uno sobre otro. Pero por más que intentaban llegar hasta arriba no podían.

–_SplendorMan creo que no podemos salir, que haremos ahora?_

–_No lo sé Playgirl...intentemos maullando de nuevo..._

Y otra vez los felinos llamaron a sus dueñas, pero sus intentos seguían siendo en vano, así que mejor decidieron explorar el lugar y encontrar otra salida.

El lugar estaba muy oscuro, además ya era algo tarde.

Llegaron al final de lo que se dice que era un pasillo, pero solo se encontraron con una pared. La oscuridad no permitía que se viera figura alguna, así que regresaron a su lugar inicial y siguieron maullando.

_**Mientras tanto con las chicas...**_

‒Vamos... gatitos donde demonios se metieron?‒ pregunto la menor buscando debajo de las camas.

Seguía buscando por toda la casa, en su cuarto la cocina, la sala el comedor, incluso en el sótano pero nada.

La situación estaba poniéndola tensa, lo cual era muy extraño en ella, jamás se colocaba tensa o enojada por ningún problema o motivo, su táctica era:

"Relajarse, pensar positivamente y seguir adelante"

Pero en ciertas ocasiones eso dejaba de funcionarle, y liberaba cosas desagradables que jamás se piensa que pueda tener una persona así.

Después de dar mil y un vueltas por toda la casa sin encontrar resultado alguno, decidió pedirle ayuda a su hermana mayor, no esperaba que le respondiera amablemente, pero por lo menos esperaba que le ayudase a encontrarlos.

Camino lentamente hacia la habitación de su hermana, al llegar a la puerta se detuvo, después de cada pelea que tenia jamás acostumbraban a hablarse, sino hasta varios días después, pero en este caso era necesario romper su vieja rutina.

Toco la puerta suavemente, pero se sorprendió un poco al oír su respuesta.

‒Jen, no encuentro a SplendorMan... lo has visto?‒ pregunto la ojimorada un tanto preocupada.

¿Acaso su hermana también los estaba buscando? ¿Romperían su rutina de peleas por sus mininos? ¿Olvidarían todo tan rápido? Tantas preguntas se hacían en la cabeza de la chica menor, pero ella no olvidaría ciertos detalles, al menos por ahora si, lo que les importa son sus felinos, después de todo tal ves volverían a su rutina... al menos eso es lo que ellas piensan...

‒No lo he visto... tampoco a Playgirl...‒ dijo ella apartándose un poco de la puerta, para que su hermana pasara.

‒Donde podrán estar...?‒ pregunto la rubia sobándose ambos antebrazos.

‒No lo se... ahora que recuerdo... olvidamos pasearlos hoy...

‒Cierto... crees que... ‒ ella no termino.

‒Vamos, tenemos que ir al bosque...

Sin más que decir ambas chicas bajaron al piso de abajo, pasaron por el perchero y tomaron un abrigo, antes de salir Akyra fue a la cocina por unas linternas. Ya estaba completamente oscuro y apenas se podía ver el camino.

Iban un poco separadas, para cubrir más terreno, pero cuando se adentraban mas en el bosque, mas se iban alejando la una de la otra.

Se adentraron tanto hasta que ya no podían notar ni siquiera en que lugar estaban, y lo peor era que la linterna se estaba empezando a quedar sin batería.

‒Jen...? Jenssy? Donde estas?‒ pregunto la mayor buscándola entre la maleza.

Después de minutos de espera volvió a intentar.

‒Jen donde estas? No estoy jugando!‒ al igual que la vez anterior no hubo respuesta.

‒Jenssy Stahl? Jen? Jenssy?‒ pregunto repetidamente.

No encontró respuesta alguna, cuando iba a volver a hablar escucho un grito que sin duda era de su hermana menor...

_**Pocos minutos antes con cierta ojiazul...**_

‒Esto se esta poniendo un poco feo... no lo crees Aky... ¿Aky?‒ de tan concentrada que iba en el camino no noto que ella y su hermana se habían separado demasiado.

Empezó a buscarla entre los arboles y la maleza pero o la encontró, de la nada escucho unos pasos provenientes de unos metros tras ella.

‒Aky? Eres tu?‒ pregunto un poco nerviosa.

No hubo ninguna contestación, lentamente se fue acercando, a lo lejos pudo divisar una sombra, era una figura humana, la confundió con su hermana, pues llevaba un abrigo con un gorro que evitaba diferenciar su cara.

‒Mmmmm... Aky?‒ pregunto ya estando un poco mas cerca.

De la nada la misteriosa figura la tomo rápidamente por los hombros, la chica asustada dio un grito.

‒Aaaahhh!

‒Silencio!‒ grito una voz masculina.

‒Suéltame! Tu no eres Aky!‒ dijo ella reusándose a su pedido, de la nada salió una chica mayor que ataco al hombre con una linterna.

‒Te dijo que la soltaras...‒ dijo poniendo un pie encima del pecho del misterioso hombre.

‒Aky?!

‒Si?

De la nada la chica menor la abrazo con fuerza. La otra chica simplemente se quedo quieta, pero un par de segundos después le devolvió el abrazo. Era muy raro cuando ellas se abrazaban.

Se puede decir que seria mas posible que nevara en el centro de la tierra a que ellas fueran cariñosas entre si.

El momento familiar fue interrumpido cuando el hombre empezó a quejarse por el dolor que cierta rubia le había provocado al impactar una linterna contra la cabeza.

‒Quien eres tu y porque estabas siguiéndome?‒ pregunto la menor.

‒Soy el guardabosques... que hacen por aquí a estas horas?

Ambas chicas se miraron de reojo y no pudieron evitar reír. El señor se levanto un poco aturdido y las miro a ambas seriamente.

‒Señoritas no fue gracioso...

‒A no?‒ pregunto la menor con sarcasmo y volviendo a reír.

Mientras que su hermana mayor simplemente reía junto a ella. El señor después de admitir que si había sido gracioso rio también.

‒Pero enserio, que hacen aquí?‒ pregunto seriamente.

‒Nuestros gatitos se extraviaron... y venimos a buscarlos... solamente... y... perdón por el golpe‒ respondió la chica un tanto abochornada.

‒Pues me hubieran llamado... no es conveniente de que anden por aquí solas...‒ dijo el señor un tanto preocupado por las jóvenes.

‒Lo sabemos... pero ni siquiera lo pensamos...‒ respondió Akyra.

‒La próxima vez que salgan deberían contactarme, entiendo que después de todo lo que han pasado necesiten un respiro, pero no deberían salir así...‒ el señor continuo hablándoles a las chicas.

Pero la joven menor no resistía cuando le recordaban el pasado, recordar la muerte de su madre y padre le rompía el corazón... y sobre todo porque en ella recaía cierto sentimiento de culpa...

"_Flash Back"_

_Unos años atrás existió una gran familia feliz, conformada por una madre, un padre y dos hermosas pequeñas, una tres años mayor que la otra, pero toda esta relación cambio desde esa mañana..._

‒_Niñas se les hace tarde para ir a la escuela!‒ grito una joven mujer a sus hijas._

‒_Ya vamos mama!‒ dijeron ambas niñas desde el piso de arriba._

_Iban jugando entre si, una le lanzaba pequeños ganchitos a la otra, y viceversa._

‒_Apresúrense o llegaran tarde...‒ dijo la madre cruzándose de brazos frente a ella._

‒_Lo siento mami...‒ dijo la menor bajando la cabeza. La mujer se coloco a la altura de las infantes y les peino un poco el cabello con su mano._

‒_Tranquilas mis niñas. Pero apresúrense y vallan con cuidado... ¿si?‒ pregunto la madre con ternura._

_Las niñas la abrazaron inocentemente y asintieron con la cabeza, mientras tanto su padre las esperaba afuera con el auto listo para arrancar._

_Unos días atrás el padre le había dicho a su hija menor que colocara una pieza en el motor del vehículo, y tenia la seguridad de que lo haría bien, de hecho, ella lo colocaba siempre, y también estaba al tanto de no olvidarse de su nueva tarea, pero ese día lo había olvidado, ya que con tanta prisa, pues... simplemente no llego el recuerdo a su mente. _

_La pieza era muy importante, ya que sin ella podría ocurrir que los frenos se dañaran y podía provocarse un trágico accidente, y... lastimosamente eso pasaría hoy..._

_Las niñas se despidieron de su madre y corrieron hacia el auto._

‒_Listo pa… ya tenemos que irnos‒ dijo la mayor subiéndose al auto._

_Durante todo el camino iban bien como siempre, terminando de arreglarse un poco en el carro para no ir tan despeinadas a la escuela, bajaron de la camioneta de color oscuro. _

‒_Niñas tengan mucho cuidado… pasaremos junto con su madre por ustedes… ¿de acuerdo?‒ pregunto el señor con dulzura._

‒_Claro papi‒ respondieron las niñas luego de abrazarlo._

‒_Vamos apresúrense o llegaran tarde…‒ repitió empujándolas ligeramente hacia adelante._

_Las niñas fueron corriendo hacia la puerta de entrada, el portero estaba esperándolas, por poco y las dejan afuera, pero para ellas era un poco común llegar tarde, siempre algo las atrasaba en el camino, o simplemente se quedaban dormidas por lo tarde que se dormían durante casi todas las noches, a pesar de todo cada una tenía algo especial, un talento oculto…_

_Poco a poco fueron desarrollando esos talentos, pero ninguna se animaba a demostrarlos de ninguna manera, la niña mayor era una excelente deportista y cantante, poseía gran agilidad y flexibilidad… podía crear increíbles piruetas y actos artísticos, sus maestro de gimnasia siempre quedaban asombrados por su talento, y lo mejor era que ella no era presumida por sus talentos, no como sus "contrincantes"…_

_Mientras que su hermana, tenía la mente de un cerebrito, cálculos mentales de gran tamaño ella podía resolverlos, pero además cantaba, no como su hermana pero se puede decir que tenía escondidos sus truquitos, algo que siempre le gusto y le sigue gustando es el hermoso arte de dibujar, una era el complemento de la otra. _

_En mente y alma, ambas se complementaban, pero jamás se llevaron del todo bien, siempre existían pequeñas peleas entre ellas… pero después de ese trágico accidente… las cosas se vieron grandemente empeoradas…_

_Mas peleas, más riñas, incluso golpes… todo se salió de control..._

_Fueron normalmente a la escuela como siempre lo hacían, la menor se quedo en uno de los primeros salones, apenas estaba en segundo grado, una niña inocente, en cambio su hermana mayor ya estaba en quinto grado, un año mas y se graduaría de su educación primaria, para luego entrar a la secundaria._

—_Perdon por llegar...— la maestra interrumpió a la menor._

—_Solo toma asiento, ya íbamos comenzando...— dijo la maestra un tanto comprensiva._

_La niña obedeció un poco sumiza y se sentó en una de las ultimas sillas del salón de clase. Tomo su cuaderno de arte y comenzó a dibujar una rosa..._

_**Con la otra chica...**_

_Entro un tanto apurada al salón, para su suerte el maestro de ciencias aun no llegaba. Sus compañeros estaban celebrando la ausencia del docente, incluso colocaron musica y comenzaron a bailar, Akyra jamas gusto de bailar, simplemente no le atraía esa acción, por lo que se sentó en su habitual lugar y empieza a hojear el libro. De la nada el maestro de ciencias apareció, sobresaltando a todos los alumnos._

—_Jovenes! Que es esta clase de comportamiento?!— preguntó estresado mientras se sentaba en su escritorio._

_Los alumnos iban a sentarse con rapidez, pero el maestro interrumpió esa acción, se levanto bruscamente y tomo por el cabello a un alumno, al cual pertenecía el reproductor Mp3. Con la fiera mirada que traía cualquiera se daba cuenta que el niño estaría en graves problemas. Su maestro siempre fue así, un tanto repugnante y estricto, pero para Akyra era un gran maestro, ella era y sigue siendo muy fanática del orden y la rigidez._

_**Al finalizar la escuela...**_

_Las niñas se encontraron en un pasillo y caminaron hacia la salida al par una de la otra, la menor iba un tanto desconcentrada, algo muy normal en ella. Su hermana lo noto y decidió preguntar._

—_Que pasa?— pregunto un poco preocupada._

—_No es nada, es que le dibuje una rosa a mama... espero que le guste...quieres verla?— pregunto con ojos soñadores._

_La otra chica simplemente asintió, la menor sonrió inocentemente y saco un largo cuaderno de su mochila, ella misma lo había decorado con dibujos, busco la hoja entre muchas y la encontró, rápidamente se la paso a su hermana, esta al verla le sonrio dulcemente._

—_Crees que le guste?_

—_Por su puesto..._

_De repente una de sus docentes corrió hacia ellas alterada, las niñas miraron a la joven mujer desde lejos pero jamas se imaginaron la horrible noticia que les tenia..._

—_Oh por Dios! Niñas se encuentran bien?_

—_Si...— respondieron al unísono._

_A lo lejos se podían escuchar las sirenas de las ambulancias y patrullas que se aprocimaban, las niñas no pudieron evitar escuchar el enorme sonido que producían, corrieron hacia la salida y se encontraron con una inimaginable escena... sus padres habían tenido un accidente automovilístico. _

—_Que... que esta pasando Aky...— pregunto la menor imaginando la respuesta._

—_Nuestros padres...— no logro terminar la oración pues el llanto la alcanzo._

—_No... no digas eso...– medio pronuncio llorando._

—_Esa es la verdad... ellos..._

—_No lo digas!_

_Después de eso se acerco hacia sus padres corriendo, ambos estaban en unas camillas._

—_Mami, papi... despierten... no pueden... no nos dejen... mami... papi... por favor..._

_"Fin del Flash Back"_

Al día siguiente la noticia apareció por todos lados, en los periódicos y noticieros locales.

«Muerte de pareja en accidente automovilístico, el accidente fue ocasionado por la carencia de una pieza fundamental para el vehículo, cuentan los espectadores que el conductor no pudo frenar en el momento preciso, causando que ambos impactaran con fuerza contra un camión que transportaba cemento y materiales pesados, ambos murieron enterrados de material para construcción. Dejaron huérfanas a dos menores, ambas del sexo femenino, una infante de 7 y la otra de 10 años, trágico en verdad, recomendamos a los conductores revisar sus vehículos antes de cada partida»

Despues de ese día todo fue diferente, durante mas de cinco años fueron cuidadas por una tía lejana, pero nada fue igual... la mujer era repugnante y en cierto caso estricta, pero no de buena manera. Cada día que pasaba ambas sufrían, la mayor en forma personal, siempre era mas apegada a su padre que a su madre, lo contrario de la menor, algunas veces soñaban que todo había sido una pesadilla, que nada era real, pero al despertar... ese perfecto sueño se desvanecía rápidamente en el aire... la realidad llegaba a ellas...

Todo mundo le decía "No fue tu culpa, fue solo un accidente" pero ella negaba a toda costa, se hechaba toda la culpa, según ella por su olvido murieron sus padres...

Siguió caminando sin rumbo alguno, hasta que a lo lejos pudo escuchar maullidos, que inmediatamente reconoció, eran sus apreciados mininos llamándolas. Corrió como pudo buscando la dirección en la que se escuchaba mas fuerte el sonido. Siguió avanzando hasta que los sintió como si estuvieran sobre sus hombros, se oía tan cerca que el asunto comenzaba a extrañarla, solo dio un paso y callo en un profundo agujero...

_**Con Akyra minutitos antes...**_

—Le agradesco su apoyo pe... — dejo de hablar al escuchar a su hermana gritar.

—Espero que no sea otro guardabosques...— se dijo a si misma con cierta cantidad de sarcasmo.

Corrió hacia su dirección para dar la misma caída que ella, se levanto un poco adolorida, pues ella no se esperaba ese golpe. Busco la linterna entre sus bolsillos, y al encontrarla la encendió para encontrarse con otra sorpresa. Su hermana estaba jugando con los mininos sobre una silla, no una silla común...

_«Primero... ahu... eso no me lo esperaba, segundo... que es este lugar? Un agujero no debería ser así... tendría que haber tierra y humedad por todos lados, pero no, en realidad se veía como una especie de refugio o escondite secreto... esa es acaso... claro Jen... ella y sus locuras, pero en que esta sentada, eso no es una silla común... mejor iré a investigar»_

—Hola Aky... mira los encontré...— dijo acariciando la cabeza de su gatita.

—Ya veo... ven aquí lindura...— le dijo con ternura a su minino, el cual inmediatamente corrió a sus brazos.

Pero en el trayecto, presiono un botón que activo los cinturones de seguridad, y con la otra pata presiono el el accionaba el descenso. Pero la máquina era un poco engañosa, el viaje ocurría unos diez segundos después.

—Hey que es esto?— dijo la menor tratando de soltarse.

—Dejame y te ayudare... — dio menos de un par de pasos.

La maquina se activo de la nada llevando como pasajera a la chica menor.

—Aky, ayudameeeeee!

_**Continuara...**_

Miau... que va a pasar xD

Con respecto a mis otras historias, lo siento, me encuentro medio bloqueada... .-.

De nuevo con este ff, esperamos les haya gustado, es un trabajo compartido entre dos hermanas Stahl...

Un Saludo a todos

Aky y Jen


End file.
